Talia al Ghul (Earth Fifty)
Talia al Ghul is a female Human in the 24th century who is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and the half-sister of Nyssa al Ghul and ally of Laurel Lance and her team. A worldly and cultured elite warrior that never stays in a place very long, Talia was the mentor of Yao Fei Gulong, Oliver Queen and Adrian Chase. Talia became a vigilante and used Tigress as her code-name. Biography Early life In 1960, Talia and her father, Ra's al Ghul, passed Sara Lance training with the best performance. Her father advised her to learn from Sara's skills. As she grew up, Talia's relationship with Ra's became strained, and because of that, she left to her own path. Over the years, Talia maintained her youth due to the Lazarus Pit's waters and, at some point in her life, she trained Yao Fei Gulong which then became the first mentor of Oliver Queen. In 2373, after learning of the death of her disciple, Talia decides to track down Oliver, uncovering evidence about him for the following four years. In Russia Decades later, in 2378, Talia found her way to Russia, saving Oliver Queen from Bratva Pakhan Ishmael Gregor. She took and had Oliver recover at her place, then she offers to help him take down Kovar by targeting one of his main suppliers, Misha Yurievich who was behind human trafficking in Kovar's organization. Oliver accepts Talia's help and they raid and kill Yurievich and his men. After this, they return to their hideout, where Talia convinces Oliver to rekindle his determination to complete his father's mission reminding him that he has left him a list of "all the Kovars" of his Starling City and giving him a green hood and suit, along with a bow. Then she offers to train him and teach him to come to terms with the monster inside him. Later, Talia helps Oliver to track down and kill Hideo Yamane, an individual on his father's list and one of the main drug lords of Starling City, while he was in Russia for his business. After this, she encourages him to talk to Anatoly in order to leave Bratva and come back to his city to begin his mission. Talia would eventually tell Oliver about her father, Ra's al Ghul. The stories were apparently so horrifying, Oliver stated if even half of those stories were true, anyone who crosses him would be killed. Connection to Prometheus After 2378, Adrian Chase, prior to the beginning of his crusade against Oliver Queen as Prometheus, was trained by Talia and learnt several specific moves that she taught to the aforementioned. When Oliver found out about a possible connection between Talia and Prometheus, he tried tracking her down in the hopes of discovering the latter's identity, though he mentioned to Diggle that she never stays in one place very long. As he eventually finds her, Oliver goes to her monastery to enquire about Prometheus, only to find out that she knew Prometheus's plan all along and helped him. When she and Oliver meet, she reveals to him her full name and that she is Ra's al Ghul's daughter, stating that she helped Prometheus because of her father, who was killed by Oliver nine years prior, and yearns to make him pay by making him suffer. Powers and abilities Powers *'Longevity:' Despite being a child in 1960, Talia still possesses the health, performance, and appearance of her prime. It is likely that she uses the Lazarus Pit to maintain her youth like her father. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Expert investigator:' Talia is an exceptional investigator as she was able to uncover evidence of the last four years of Oliver's life including the list that his father left him. She is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a highly skilled assassin, Talia is in top physical condition with fast reflexes and strong enough to swiftly incapacitate men much larger than she is. *'Honed senses:' Talia has excellent senses, she is able to pick up danger quickly, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight, as well as keen skills of perception. *'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Talia is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. *'League of Assassins training:' Talia had undergone the same training like most League members do. Being the daughter of Ra's al Ghul meant that Talia was subjected to a higher level of training unlike most members. *'Master archer:' Talia has proven herself to be a proficient archer, firing an arrow in to Ishmael Gregor's hand holding a firearm, forcing him to drop it and the arm to be pinned against a wall. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' As the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and a member of the League of Assassins since childhood, she has been extensively trained in combat, able to effortlessly subdue Oliver Queen in their first meeting. She is also an exceptional teacher as her known students Yao Fei Gulong, Oliver Queen, and Prometheus are exceptional fighters as well. *'Medical knowledge:' Talia knows much on human anatomy, she teached to Yao Fei pressure point manipulation, able to paralyze a person into a seemingly dead state and undo it. For healing, Talia can patch up most injuries on herself or others, she was able to nurse Oliver back to health after he was tortured for several days first by Kovar's and then by Gregor's men. *'Stealth:' Talia was able to sneak into and retrieve Oliver's belongings from the Bratva which she notes is hardly a testament of her skills. *'Network:' Talia has established many connections with various organizations over the course of her life, gaining aid for various natures. According to Oliver she is very hard to track down. Equipment *'Lazarus Pit:' Talia used the Lazarus Pit's waters to live well beyond her lifetime and maintain her youth over decades. *'Customized hunting arrows:' Talia used a number of arrows as her weapon of choice. *'Sword:' Talia carried a double edged sword as her sidearm. *'Quiver:' Talia wore a quiver to carry her arrows. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Talia is a daughter of Ra's al Ghul and lover of Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, and the mother of their son, Damian Wayne, the fifth Robin. *Though Talia is Nyssa's older sister in the shared multiverse, in the DC comics Nyssa is in fact Talia's older sister. Trivia *It is unknown if Talia was still a member of the League of Assassins by the time it was disbanded. *Talia taking vengeance and blaming Oliver for killing Ra's al Ghul has some similarities to the plot of The Dark Knight Rises. In the film, Talia blames Batman for not choosing to saving her father which in her eyes, Batman killed him. She swore revenge and attempted to kill him. Category:Humans Category:League of Assassins members Category:Immortals Category:People from Earth Fifty Category:Alternate realities